


Girls with Guns

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, Steampunk AU, Traditional Art, nerfpunk au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For genprompt_bingo prompt "Steampunk AU"; nerfpunk seemed to suit these ladies more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls with Guns

**Author's Note:**

> [Nerfpunk definition](http://mn-soc.org/tag/nerfpunk/)  
>  Kimber's gun is the [Nerf Rebelle Powerbelle](http://www.amazon.com/Hasbro-A5227-Rebelle-Powerbelle-Blaster/dp/B00EYM3KMK)  
> Stormer's is [Nerf Rebelle Starring Role](http://www.hasbro.com/en-us/product/nerf-rebelle-starring-role-mini-blaster:39E47FFE-5056-9047-F5D6-DFFD2C583190); pose reference from SenshiStock as usual


End file.
